Lottery tickets in many cases are dispensed manually by the simple process of detaching a ticket or tickets according to the requirements of the ticket purchaser. In some instances, display apparatus is provided and is combined with one form or another of means for detaching tickets from the fan-folded stack or "chain" or series when a ticket purchase is made. Presently known systems are at times inefficient, difficult to load and prone to break-down or malfunctioning.
According to the present invention, a simplified and trouble-free display and dispenser is provided, one that displays as well as dispenses tickets in a positive and efficient fashion and one that is virtually immune to break-down. Further, the present apparatus is highly resistant to damage via theft or break-in attempts or otherwise. The inventive dispenser is extremely versatile in that it is capable of handling ticket stacks of different types or two separately-compartmented stacks of the same type, plus displays of both stacks whether similar or unlike. The construction is such that partial disassembly is easily accomplished for replenishing ticket stacks.
Features and advantages other than those noted above will appear as the present disclosure progresses.